It is known to have generators with two sets of stator windings, i.e. two winding systems and two electrical converter units in parallel for wind turbine applications, particularly for offshore wind turbine applications. Hence, if one electrical converter unit fails, the respective generator is still able to be operated by means of the remaining, still working electrical converter unit with half of the power output.
According to a concrete generator configuration, the respective sets of stator windings or winding systems are both connected to a respective bus bar system allocated to the non-drive end of the generator. Thereby, the respective sets of stator windings are accommodated within respective stator slots of the stator, whereby each stator slot accommodates only stator windings of either the first or second set of stator windings.